This invention relates generally to a high-pressure seal which includes a backup support ring disposed in the annular recess of a piston in a piston and cylinder arrangement, the ring support dynamic and static annular seals. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement in the seal between the piston and the cylinder.
In those piston and cylinder arrangements with the cylinders having large bore diameters of, for example 200 mm. and more, it has been difficult to seal the cylinders against high pressures since the gap between the piston and cylinder to be sealed increases for such large cylinders under the effect of the high pressure due to the elastic deformation of the seal rings. Moreover, prior art high-pressure seals have been difficult to fabricate and to install.